


천사의 도시 (City of Angel)

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Broken Friendship, Broken Heart, Future, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Sochi, 2014, Gold medalist Yuzuru Hanyu…4th place Javier Fernandez. Yuzuru lost count how many times he had read the scores or watched both their free programs. The ice in Sochi was gruesome to so many, none of the performances were good, he still felt his gold was undeserved, only achieved due to others making more mistakes than him but there was one thing which upset him more.





	천사의 도시 (City of Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is from Yuzu POV and we are traveling back a little bit to Sochi 2014, give a bit of insight to his heart and feelings

Sochi, 2014, Gold medalist Yuzuru Hanyu...4th place Javier Fernandez. Yuzuru lost count how many times he had read the scores or watched both their free programs. The ice in Sochi was gruesome to so many, none of the performances were good, he still felt his gold was undeserved, only achieved due to others making more mistakes than him but there was one thing which upset him more.

Javier missing the podium by such a small margin. Back in Sochi, swept away from the media and soon to Japan, celebrated by his people. He ran on pure adrenaline for weeks after the games but when it all calmed down and he returned to Toronto to prepare for the coming season, reality hit badly. Javier was not yet back for his own training, and when he asked Brian about it there was only a solemn look followed by a gentle shake of head as answer. Yuzuru didn’t understand until the next week where Javier did return and they had their first on ice session. According to usual fashion, he stopped whatever he was doing on the ice and glided over to greet Javier, smiling brightly and calling his name but before he could even reach the edge of the ice, the Spaniard turned and walked away. Yuzuru knew he saw him coming; their eyes locked for a few moments. Stopped mid-movement his expression fell. Javier ignored him, walked away with an expression, which he could only describe as disgust. He doesn’t know how much time passed but he felt a gentle hand settling on his shoulder and when he turned towards Tracy he was given probably an even worse expression - pity. Yuzuru dived into his training in hope to ignore the pain making his chest ache.

As the days passed it became even more clearer how Javier avoided him, didn’t want to speak to him and whenever Yuzuru would go up to Brian after a jump for advise, the other would instantly leave. It started to wear him down emotionally, not understanding. Did he do something wrong? Spending days backtracking to every single event to find what could be the reason of this change of behaviour.

It was close to end of July when Brian let the words slip. “Javi is still dealing with Sochi and the whole... media situation.” Yuzuru felt as if a rock fell on his head. Javier was bitter because he won against all odds, he lost a medal and media ripped him apart for a statement he made out of pure carelessness. He read about it and he knew Javier was not in the best mental state for the games due to the reaction of the world but resented so much for his success? Yuzuru was confused above being hurt.

Yes, they were rivals and this sport was cruel in some aspects but the two never had such a huge fall-out due to the others success. Sometimes he did withdraw but Javier never. Always gentle and supporting, taking the first step towards him to mend the distance, taking him out to a cafe or ice cream. Sometimes literally dragging him there after training only to see him smile over a huge bowl, laughing and talking with wild hand gestures, whining when his English failed him to explain.

Yuzuru missed those moments, the more so as the distance got bigger between them. Javier even asked to change their schedule to spend less ice time with him. He felt rejected and broken. It was that exact moment he realized how much more Javier truly meant to him. A bitter choked up laugh escaped him after he left Brians office with the news, looking down at the ice. For a split moment, he hated it even more. How truly cruel it was, taking the one true friendship he had with him. The same night he took a fresh new notebook from his bookshelf and started to write in it. Putting his feelings on paper, gazing at the dark ink on white. Neatly constructed Japanese letters filled the pages, occasional English, simple phrases he learned and wrote down to recite, as he could never truly speak them aloud.

_**“I am curious...curious of how’re doing.”** _  


_**“I want to stay in that place with you.”  
** _

_**“What happened?”  
** _

_**“Did I do wrong? Hurt you?”  
** _

_**“Forgive me...”  
** _

_**“I am sorry.”** _

_**“Do you miss me?”  
** _

_**“I miss you.”  
** _

_**“Javier... Javi.”  
** _

Each day he filled pages upon pages, even had it with him during lunch breaks, scribbling in it between two bites. Maybe that was why one day he left it there, hurrying to stroking practice as it meant spending time with Javier, regardless of the cold attitude. Yuzuru clung to those moments, soaking up the feeling of having the Spaniard in the same space for an hour or two per week. The missing object only came to mind when he packed up his bag, carefully checking off a mental list to have everything with him. Panic washed over him and he frantically searched for it, remembering how he had last used it during lunch and sprinted for the lounge. Yuzuru froze mid-run as none other than Javier had the item in his hand. Their eyes locked and if looks could speak a thousand words, the two had the longest conversation in probably months.

Javier broke the moment, a small hesitant smile forming on his lips, approaching to hand the notebook to Yuzuru.

“I believe this is yours...” Yuzuru could only nod dumbly, words stuck in his throat, hoping that whatever Japanese Javier spoke was not enough to read most of the text but very much aware how he sometimes used English. He carefully studied the others expression, trying to see if he had looked into it, browsed the pages and found those sentences. He was about to ask when Javier spoke again.  


“Do you want to maybe get some ice cream?” The first genuine smile after months spread across his face, eyes forming crescent moons. Javier smiles at him as well.  


“Yes.”  


\----

Yuzuru remembers now as he is looking through his notebooks and comes across the slightly worn pages. A small sad smile forms on his lips, fingertips gently brushing along the surface, contemplating to read through but decides otherwise, ready to put it aside but he ends up dropping it and it falls open at the very last page. What he sees there comes as surprise as he doesn’t remember writing on it, never truly filling up all the pages but there he sees words in a language he does not speak but recognizes regardless.

_**“Te amo.”** _  


His fingers gently brush along the ink, following the gentle curve of the handwriting and a single drop of tear falls on the paper. Yuzuru closes the notebook as he packs it at the bottom of a box, hopes one day it will stop hurting.


End file.
